Several individuals have taught structural composites using fluoropolymers reinforced with continuous filament fibers. These composites have strength and provide chemical stabilities. For example, Gentile et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,959 teaches a composite comprising a fluoropolymer resin matrix reinforced with continuous filament aligned fibers for use in corrosive high temperature environments. Gentile's matrix PFA fluorocarbon resin is reinforced with continuous filament fibers and the composite has a flex modulus above 5 million psi.
Gentile et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,321 teaches a composite comprising fluoropolymer resin matrix reinforced with continuous filament aligned fibers for use in corrosive high temperature environments. The continuous fibers used are Hercules AS4 continuous graphite filaments coated with ethylene tetrafluoroethylene copolymer resins, although the composite may contain other resins. The continuous filament fiber may also be glass fibers or aramid fibers.
R. H. Michel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,992 teaches an extrusion process for blending carbon fibers and tetrafluoroethylene copolymers and the formation of laminates therefrom.
W. Novis Smith, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,721 provides a fabric for protecting garments which fabric has high tensile fibers bonded by a film layer which film comprises at least one of multiple polyhalogenated resins, with ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers bonded on the bottom surface of the fabric. The high tensile fabrics utilized include polyamides such as Kevlar.RTM., polyphenylene/polyphenylene oxide filaments, such as Nomex.RTM. fibers, and carbonaceous polymeric materials such as oxidized polyacrylonitrile fibers, and blends thereof. The polyhalogenated resins of Smith et al. included fluorinated ethylene perfluoroalkyl-vinylether copolymer resins (PFA) and perfluoroethylene perfluorinated propylene copolymer (FEP). Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,105 also teaches a fabric for use in manufacture of protective garments, containers and covers comprising an inner layer of a tear-resistant high tensile fabric and a film layer bonded on at least one surface of the fabric comprising a multiply poly-halogenated resin. Again the polyhalogenated resins are fluorinated resins described above. The high tensile fibers utilized include polyamides such as Kevlar, the Nomex nylons, and the PET (polyethylene terephthalate) fibers, and blends of these fibers with polybenzamidazoles and oxidized polyacrylonitrile fibers (carbon fibers).
Finally, Fukuda et al. in U.S. Pat. 4,818,640 discloses a carbonaceous composite product primarily used for fuel cell electrodes which is produced by joining carbonaceous materials together by melt adhesion of tetrafluoroethylene resins or with tetrafluoroethylene resins mixed with highly electroconductive carbon blacks.
Although the above efforts have formed composites, these composites are not taught to be useful in containment of high acid components and particularly in containment of toxic waste materials which may also contain highly acidic materials.
It is a goal of the instant invention to provide a chemically resistant, acid resistant composite material which can hold for a period of at least 20 years, highly acidic and/or toxic wastes in appropriately designed containers.
It is also a goal of the instant invention to provide a chemically resistant, and particularly acid resistant composite material by compositing certain matrix resins having good thermal stability when so composited, such matrix resins including thermoplastic or thermosetting resins with carbon fibers or other high tensile fibers and with selected borosilicate glass particulate or sodium tetra borate and silicate additives.
It is a goal of the invention to provide for a composite having good thermal stability, high strength, and both acid resistance and chemical resistance for toxic wastes. Such a composite would include a matrix resin capable of thermal stability of at least 200.degree. C. within the cured composite, and the matrix resin structurally reinforced with selected fibers, with the matrix resin having interspersed therein borosilicate glass particulate or sodium tetra borate and silicate additives, which chemically bond to the monomers of the fluorinated resins.